


Playing for you

by EllaMcleod



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMcleod/pseuds/EllaMcleod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time posting something so let me know what you think
@ellamasar-mcleod on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing for you

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting something so let me know what you think @ellamasar-mcleod on tumblr

"B have you seen Erin?" Ella asked when she walked into the dressing room after their game.  
"I saw her walking out when I came in, I think she might have already gone back to the hotel."  
Ella huffed, she knew that her wife would be beating herself up over the loss.  
"Alright thanks B, I'll see you later."  
"See ya, and hey you played great, that yellow was bull and we all know it." Bianca gave Ella a pat on the back and a comforting smile.  
Ella just smiled back at the keeper before turning and walking out of the stadium.  
The cool night air was calming, but Ella was beyond pissed about the game. What kind of ref guesses who to give a yellow to. She now had to miss their next game because of that stupid call. Not to mention the beyond obvious hand ball that went un called resulting in the reign's first goal. Ella was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone call her name.  
"Ella wait up!" Melissa called from across the street.  
The defender turned and waited on her team mate.  
When Melissa caught up she slung an arm around Ella's shoulder and the two kept walking towards the teams hotel.  
When they arrived and got in the elevator Ella let out a deep breath and pinched to bridge of her nose.  
"I'm fucking pissed Mel."  
"I know El me too, that ref was calling crap the whole game, I'm sorry it ended with that card."  
"Thanks, but theres nothing I can do about it, it is what it is, you guys can get the win without me."  
When the girls stepped onto their floor Ella began to walk towards her room when Melissa grabbed her arm.  
"No way, your girl is pissed go stay with her." The forward handed Ella a key to her and Erin's room.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course, she needs you, and you need her, now go."  
Ella gave Melissa a key to her and Bianca's room before giving her a quick hug and walking down the hall. 

When Ella opened the door she found Erin sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. Erin didn't notice the defender come in or walk over to her.  
Ella just sat down next to her wife and pulled her into a hug.  
The keeper stayed still for a while before pulling off her headphones and tossing them aside.  
She stayed silent, lightly leaning into Ella's embrace. Ella knew not to push the keeper, and that she would talk when she was ready. She sat their holding her wife for around 30 minutes before Erin spoke up.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't do that." Ella spoke without missing a beat.  
"What?"  
"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault, that loss was not on you. I am just as pissed as you are but I won't let you blame yourself."  
"I should have had that second one and you know it." Erin was close to tears and Ella could hear it in her voice.  
"It wouldn't have even gotten to you if I had cleared it when I had the chance, you aren't the only one who made a mistake Erin, we all did."  
"Don't try and make it your fault to make me feel better. That goal was all on me, so don't even bother." Erin was speaking just above a whisper but it was filled with anger.  
"I'm not gonna stay here if you are going to get mad at me, I get that you are pissed, because I am too but don't you dare turn your anger on me."  
Erin was full on crying now, Ella rubbed her hands in soft circles on the keepers back.  
"I'm sorry baby." Erin spoke through her tears.  
"Hey, no more sorry's okay? I know you have always been one to take losses hard but it seems like it's been even worse lately I can tell, what's going on Erin?"  
"You deserve better than this." Erin stated clearly. This is your last season and I just want it to be good for you. That's all I care about right now, I'm playing for you out there Ella. You are one of the best players in the female game and have been for years. I don't want your last season to end like this. With everything you've been through... I just... I want you to get the ending you deserve." Erin was about to talk again when Ella leaned over and kissed her passionately.  
After a few minutes Ella pulled away, tears filling her eyes.  
"Honey I know you want that for me, and that means the world to me, but you know that is out of your control. You are amazing, and just because I am your wife and am bias in this situation that doesn't change the truth that you are the best female keeper in the game right now and hearing you say that I am one of the best means so much to me. Now whether we finish in first place or last, I will have no regrets because I've spent the last nine years of my life doing what i love professionally, and I thank god everyday for giving me that opportunity. That being said I'd prefer not to go out on a last place finish." Ella gave her wife a little nudge, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.  
"I love you so much Ella. Sorry I took out my frustration on you. I know you're feeling the same, do you want to talk about your game now that we got me out of the way?"  
"Not really, I'm pissed and that's all there is to it, nothing is going to change that right now."  
Erin placed a kiss on Ella's temple.  
"Let's go to bed babe." Erin spoke with a small smile. Ella settled herself under the covers opening her arms for Erin. The keeper snuggled into her wife's embrace.  
"Hey, I know that you want to get me the win the year, but no matter what happens in the end I will have won. I got to marry the love of my life this year and that is the biggest honour I could get okay? Goodnight Erin, I love you." Ella spoke just above a whisper.  
"I love you too Ella, goodnight beautiful."


End file.
